Before The Boy Who Lived
by The Sentient Wolf
Summary: As the title suggests these are the chronicles of the dark days before Harry’s birth, a time of immense evil, unspeakable sorrow and vast bloodshed.


Title: Before The Boy Who Lived 

Summary: As the title suggests these are the chronicles of the dark days before Harry's birth, a time of immense evil, unspeakable sorrow and vast bloodshed.

Rating: PG 13

Notes: I'm trying to gain as much perspective on the first war against Voldemort as possible, which means you will be seeing quite a lot of the Death Eaters, and of course everybody's favourite soon-to-be Potion's Master (whom I believe is still on the 'light' side, even after the incident in HBP) as well as the newly-formed Order Of The Phoenix.

Please R&R, constructive criticism is MOST appreciated.

Wisdom has its root in goodness, not goodness its root in wisdom.

-Ralph Waldo Emerson-

CHAPTER 1

14 January 1978

Magna Lane

"Sirius! Watch it!"

With reflexes born of years ducking behind corners, and the avoidance of teachers at but a moment's notice, Sirius Black dropped quickly to the ground just as a jet of bright red light flew over his head, singeing few stray hairs.

The rough cobbles beneath him scrapped at his hands but he barely felt it as he rolled onto his back, searching for his assailant.

"_Stupefy_!"

In the seconds after his shouted warning James Potter had leapt to his friend's aide and now crouched beside him.

"You alright?" He gasped breathlessly.

"Fine." Sirius' response was brusque and quickly followed by a worried "but where are the others?"

"I don't know, Padfoot." The use of his best friend's nickname now came naturally to James. He glanced frantically around them. "We must have been separated when we were attacked earlier."

"This was supposed to be a simple, in and out intervention!" Sirius gave a very dog-like growl as threw himself to his feet.

The Order, acting on a tip from an unknown source, had sent some of its members to a predominately Muggle-Born area, which the Death Eaters were to attack on the night of the 14th of January.

And attack they did. Yet it seemed the number of Voldemort's forces had been greatly under-estimated and the Order members soon found themselves vastly outnumbered and hastily decided to formulate a plan to draw the Death Eaters' attention from innocent civilians.

Sirius and James had been with a group of Ministry members, as well as Peter and Remus, when a gang of Dark Wizards had attacked, splitting from their allies. Aside from the stray curse, the Death Eaters seemed to have vanished, leaving the pair totally alone.

"When Voldemort is involved _nothing _is ever simple." James muttered, also rising from the ground. "I'm just so relieved Lily is safe at Headquarters."

He couldn't let himself think what may have happened to his bride had she been caught up in the chaos.

Though just out of school and not yet fully qualified Aurors, Dumbledore had instantly recruited Sirius, Remus, Peter and the newly wedded Potters for the Order. A wave of terror and darkness such as the Wizarding World had never known and descended upon them and the Headmaster knew he needed all the reinforcements he could get as they were still greatly overshadowed by Voldemort.

"Hey, that wife of yours can certainly take care of herself, mate." Sirius reognised his friend's worry. "How many times did we end up on the receiving end of one of her hexes at school?"

James laughed with his friend, remembering simpler times, when winning the affections of his long-time crush was his greatest challenge and the whole world seemed to be his playground.

Fiercely he shook his head, now was not the time to dwell on the past.

"Come on." Raising his wand and grinning at the devilish twinkle in Sirius' grey eyes, James started forward. "We have a war to win."

14 January 1978

Magna Lane 

It was fast approaching midnight, but the growing darkness was far from still and peaceful.

"Everybody into position, NOW!"

There was a frantic scramble as the four masked wizards hastened to obey the barked command. It was common knowledge, even among the new recruits; _no one_ disobeyed Lucious Malfoy.

"Wait for it…" Malfoy's voice was pitched low as he struggled to contain his excitement. "Wait for it…"

The five-some had been stationed on the roof of a run-down owl hatchery, it was missing many tiles and those that remained were incredibly slippery, but the Death Eaters all knew better than to complain.

If the Dark Lord's information was right, as it usually was, then a large cluster of Light Wizards was about to pass right below them.

Hearing the rustling of robes as one of his companions shifted impatiently Malfoy hissed "Do not make a move without my order."

_You will not screw this up for me. _

Lucious felt as though all his years of service and devotion were finally paying off, his master was, at last, beginning to treat him with the respect he deserved.

_I WILL be honoured for my dedication. _

Power-crazed and vicious Malfoy truly believed he was soon to become second in command, especially when the Dark Lord began to trust him with bigger missions and assignments, including the gathering and indoctrination of new Death Eaters.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he nearly failed to hear the sounds of hurried footsteps and hushed voices. It was soon apparent that a large group of people was headed their way.

A brutal smile spread slowly over his lips as Malfoy tossed his silver hair out of his eyes.

"Wand lights out." He whispered, to an instant chorus of "_Nox!" _

The footsteps became louder and voices stronger.

"The time is almost upon us." Malfoy's words were barely audible.

The group drew steadily closer…

"Not yet."

And closer…

"You know the plan. Now do NOT let your master down."

And closer…

Until they were right beneath the Death Eaters, wand lights illuminating the street before them and the walls beside the, but not the roof above them.

It was their own light that betrayed them, giving the Dark wizards a crystal clear view of their targets. 


End file.
